Taken: I Ain't Goin' Down
by JuliethePoet
Summary: This is based 6 years after the movie Taken(sci-fi mini-series event that showed this month) ended. John is back. But everything goes wrong when he tries to bring Allie back for a visit. What will happen?
1. An adventure begins

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the chacters of the Sci-Fi Mini-series "Taken". However i do own the charecters named Josphine, Ciana and later on in the story Shawna and Matthew. Thank you!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Prolouge~*~  
  
Everybody thought Ciana was the ugliest girl alive. She was overweight, wore glasses and always talked with a lisp. Everytime a guy said they liked Ciana she would find out later that it was just a bet. She always thought to herself, "Will I ever find the perfect one?" Little did she know that one day Mr. Right would come into her life soon. Also that he is not from earth.  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
Ciana decided to quit school toward the end of her 11th grade year. She decided to move in with her grandmother in Lubbock, Texas and help her on the farm. To Ciana Texas was a beautiful state.  
  
"Ciana, you ever plan to finish school one of these days?" ,asked her grandmother Josphine one day.  
  
Ciana replied back, "I will get a GED when I can and go to college. But right now I am helping you here on the farm."  
  
Then Josephine changed the subject and asked, "Ciana, did you see the lights in the sky last night flying around?"  
  
Ciana got a shocked look on her face and replied, "Yes grandma. I think one crashed in the hills."  
  
"I thought I was imagining things. This happened a long time ago in Roswell in 1947 too. Heard that my neighbor got pregnant by an Alien. Just recently that alien came back for his Great Granddaughter Allie." ,said Josephine to Ciana. "To this day Lisa and Charlie have lived down the road hoping they will get Allie back."  
  
"Grandma, I think I am gonna go on a camping trip. I want to see what crashed on that hill. I am curious." ,replied Ciana in an adventorous mood.  
  
"Okay!!! But be careful sweetheart." ,begged Josephine. "You might want to ask if Lisa and Charlie want to go."  
  
"I will grandma." ,replied Ciana as she ran upstairs to pack.  
  
About a hour later Ciana ran downstairs to say goodbye to Josephine. She threw all her gear in the back of Josephine's truck. Then she was going to go to Lisa and Charlie's. She was ready to explore. Ciana had to know what crashed down that night. 


	2. Combing the Crash Scene

~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
Ciana took her grandmother's truck to Lisa and Charlie's house. 2 children were running around in the yard. After all it has been 6 years since Allie was taken. Ciana stopped the truck and hopped out. The children ran inside. Then Lisa came out.  
  
"Hello ma'am!!! I am Josephine's granddaughter. We saw lights last night. One crashed onto the hill. So I decided to take a camping trip to see what's up. Josephine said that maybe you and Charlie would like to join me." ,explained Ciana very slowly.  
  
"You saw the crash too. Me and Charlie thought we were seeing things. I can go with you but Charlie can't." ,replied Lisa with wonderment.  
  
Lisa shooed the kids back into the house since they were back outside. She invited Ciana in. Lisa packed her things. She decided to wait for Charlie to get home before they left.  
  
"Charlie,me and Ciana are going to the hills a few days to investigate that light that crashed." ,said Lisa the minute Charlie stepped in the door.  
  
Charlie took Lisa by the shoulders and replied, "Allie is gone Lisa. John is never gonna bring her back to us. It has been 6 years. You shouldn't go. Shawna, Matthew and I need you here."  
  
"Please, I need to just see. I promise I won't be gone over a week." ,replied Lisa convincingly.  
  
Ciana added, "I promise to have her back in a week."  
  
"Okay!!! If it will make you feel better. But I am telling you your not gonna find anything." ,replied Charlie.  
  
Charlie helped Lisa put her camping gear in the back of Ciana's truck. Lisa and Charlie kissed each other goodbye. Then Ciana and Lisa started on their camping quest. Lisa hoped beyond hope that her Allie was home. Little did they know the surprise they would encounter.  
  
2 days Later  
------------  
  
They were still combing the hills for any possible wreckage. They think they saw a patch of trees that were clipped by something big. But it could have been anything.  
  
"Ciana, maybe I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Charlie might have had a point." ,said Lisa out of the blue.  
  
Ciana looked right into Lisa's eyes and said, "Don't give up yet Lisa. We still have 5 days to find evidence of a crash."  
  
Just at that moment they heard wrestling in the branches. They stayed close to each other. They expected the worst. They were soon to find who made the noise. 


	3. John is found

~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
Out of the bruush a man came out. Right infront of them he passed out. Lisa took a close look at the man. She recognized right off the bat who it was. Ciana could see the hate in Lisa's eyes.  
  
"Ciana meet the man that took my daughter away from me. My grandfather John. What are you doing back?" ,said Lisa in anger.  
  
"We were trying to dring Allie home. But we were shot down by the military. Allie is okay though." ,said John wincing in pain.  
  
Ciana looked straight at Lisa and said, "He's hurt. You shouldn't be questioning him in his condition."  
  
Lisa looked at Ciana with anger. Then Lisa entered the tent. Ciana went to the back of the truck to find a first aide kit. When she came back she started looking for wounds.  
  
"Please!!! I just need rest. I'll be fine Ciana." ,pleaded John. "I just need sleep."  
  
Just at that moment she found a gash in his side. But his blood wasn't red. It looked more black. John tried hiding the wound from her.  
  
"So your the alien my grandmother told me about. I never believed her until I saw the black blood." ,said Ciana as she bandaged hime up.  
  
John smiled at Ciana. Just at that moment Lisa came out of the tent. Then Lisa went over to John and picked him up.  
  
"We got to get out of here now. The military will be combing this place soon. John needs to stay with you and Josephine. If Charlie sees him he will kill hime for sure." ,said Lisa helping John into the truck.  
  
Ciana replied quickly, "Okay!!! That is a good plan. Let's get out of here."  
  
They packed up their camping gear and put it into the back of Josephine's truck. Lisa started the truck and they were off. John was passed out on the little back seat. Then in the front of them he turned into his alien form. They knew John must be weak. 


End file.
